Life After
by KelceyiasKassadeemya
Summary: The Sequil to Amnesia.


Life After  
Note: I'm sure you can guess, buuut ***'s are between the lifestream and the planet and ---'s   
are between different events in the same place.  
Disclamer: The Final Fantasy characters arent mine ::wishes they were:: and I cannot spell.   
::bows:: Forgive me. And I'm not sure if I got Aeris real  
mothers name right. Could you let me know in the reviews if you know for sure? Thankies ^_^  
The usual: If you have nothing but profanity and flames and MUST send them to me,   
Kelceyias@hotmail.com. Have fun,  
Let's keep it clean for the kids alright? Kay ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
"He's coming today," Yuffie said to her green eyed companion who smiled in return,   
"Do you suppose he'll want to see me, Aeris?"  
  
"I'm sure, are you nervous?" replied the Cetra.  
  
On her first day in the lifestream, Aeris had been there to great her and listen to her   
story as the shock took her. Yuffie had always liked Aeris, and she   
knew out of all her friends, Aeris would never judge her poorely for liking Reno. Sometimes   
Yuffie counted the last days of her life while having amnesia as a blessing.  
  
"A little, does it show?" Yuffie asked. Yuffie willed the lifestream to take the form   
of a small cafe. For some reason the ninja liked the setting.  
  
"A little. Sephiroth is causing a riot again, we'll have to do something about it,   
soon." Aeris replied, still smiling. The girl never seemed to stop. Perhaps this   
was the reason so many people liked her. Though a few could not stand her cheeryness.   
Sephiroth was one of them.  
  
"You would think they would seal him away..." Yuffie replied, staring at the misty door.  
  
"With Jenova gone and his powers locked, the elder's didn't find it nessesary." the older   
woman replied. The Cetra regarded all of the oldest memebers of their   
race as the elders. During her time in the lifestream Aeris had come to learn some of the ways of   
her people.   
  
The door swung open and Yuffie stood slowly, fighting the urge to rush over before it was   
fully open. A red-haired man stroled in frowning. He was being lead by a woman who looked very   
similiar to Aeris, and she was rambling on about how their were no cigarretts here.  
  
"Reno!" Yuffie burst out, "Hi!"  
  
Reno looked startled, he clearly had not been expecting to see her. It only showed for a   
moment however and he grinned, "Hey kid! I see you wound up in hell, too."  
  
"Hell?" The woman looked startled, "No, no! This is the lifestream."  
  
"It's not hell at all!" Yuffie exclaimed along with the puzzled Iflana.  
  
"Mother," Aeris interupted, "For Reno, any place without cigarrets can not be heaven..."  
  
"Yeah, what she said," Reno muttered. He glanced about and shoved his hands in his pocket,  
"So what do you do for fun around here?"  
  
"Oh my," Iflana blinked, and went on speaking to her daughter, "Well the elders have chosen another Cetra to help you with Sephiroth, this time. She is   
around your age, I believe."  
  
"Really? Who is she?" Aeris was merry at the thought of someone to talk with.  
  
"Lelean Peche," replied a lower, female voice. A young, raven haired girl with eye's as   
green as Aeris' own stepped into view. Shoulder lenght hair blocked one eye from view completely.  
  
"We pretty much baby sit Sephiroth and some other's." Yuffie replied, glancing toward   
the voice.  
  
"Wonderful..." Reno muttered, following suit.  
  
"Hello! I'm Aeris," the flowergirl replied with a smile, "It's so nice to meet someone   
who isn't in their hundereds!"  
  
"Hey!" Iflana protested, and Aeris blushed.  
  
"Sorry, Mom." she replied as her mother departed with a laugh.  
  
"I'm sure it is," Lelean nodded.  
  
"Hey! You look familiar... That's right! I told you about how I got here.." Yuffie   
interupted, "And how can you be Aeris age? I thought she was the last Cetra!"  
  
Reno interupted her rambling, looking thoughtful, "Yes thats right she was.."  
  
"I..." Lelean turned her back on them, "I would rather not talk about it... Yes, I remeber   
you...... Let's go Aerith."  
  
"Aeris," corrected Aeris, "And my friends were going to come....."  
  
"No, lets go." Lelean walked away from them without looking back. Aeris looked at her two   
friends in defeat.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I don't think I can convince her."  
  
"It's fine," Yuffie blurted out, "We can have some time alone together." Aeris nodded   
with a smile in reply and raced to catch up with the other girl.   
Yuffie turned toward Reno who gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Time alone?" His smirk was wiped from his face when Yuffie's hand flew across it, "Ow!   
What was that for?!"  
  
"For shooting me! You creep!" Yuffie frowned.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to!" Reno yelled back.  
  
"Well.... I did, but you still deserved it!" the ninja slipped.  
  
"I think I liked you better with amnesia," Reno rolled his eyes, and was cut off by   
Yuffie throwing her arms around his neck, "Mph! ....heh..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lelean and Aeris wandered through the green haze of the lifestream until the reached the edge of a foggy version of the Northern Crater. Sephiroth was   
standing in the center laughing and gasping for breath while a few cowering people stood as far from him as possible.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Aeris chidded, "How many times must you be told not to harrass the newbies!"  
  
"What? You again?" The silver haired man frowned, "You're so borring, you take all the fun   
out of being dead. Go away," He waved her off with a hand.  
  
"Now is that anyway for a man of your standing to act?" Lelean frowned at him, "I thought   
you were more dignified than that."  
  
"I-wait a minute, who are you?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and turned his back on the new   
comers completely.  
  
"Thats none of your buisness." Lelean replied, "Now leave those people alone. You can go."   
she said, looking past him.  
  
The group took off into the mist, now doubting Sephiroth's words about being in hell   
with him as the King......  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ma-ma!" sqealed baby Yuffie Strife as her mother beamed down at her.  
  
"Did you hear Cloud? She said Momma first." Tifa glowed. Cloud sat across from her with   
their elder child, Aeris Strife, on his knee.  
  
"Yes dear, but Aeris said Daddy first. Didn't you?" He smiled.  
  
"Yup I did!" She giggled happily.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and Tifa looked up startled, "Now who could that be so late   
in the evening?"  
  
"Who knows. I'll get it," Cloud replied, setting Aeris down. The girl pouted and climbed   
back up in the chair.  
  
The door flew open and Cid Highwind stood on the doorstep, arms wrapped around himself,   
"It's f***ing freezing out here! What took you so long?"  
  
"Cid! Sorry about that. Come in!" Cloud moved aside and the older man stepped in, pulling   
the door shut behind him.  
  
"Hi Cid!" Tifa greeted him from her spot on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well this aint no chit-chat call." Cid frowned, resisting the urge to light   
a ciggarett in front of the children, "They seem to have spotted a Weapon in the ocean."  
  
"Weapon!" Tifa gasped, "I thought we killed them all."  
  
"So did I. This one's green and it's been gettin pretty da--rn," Cid cast a glance at   
little Aeris, "rough with my new boats. Shera said I should come ask you two for help."  
  
"Well of course! We...."  
  
"No." Cloud interupted Tifa, firmly, "I'm sorry Cid, but I have a family to   
worry about. I can't risk it."  
  
"Cloud," Tifa looked suprised, "Their our friends!"  
  
Cloud frowned and shook his head, "No, it's too dangerous. I'm sorry. I think you should   
leave Cid."  
  
Cid stared at the blond with his mouth open for a long time before repling, "Yeah, sure,   
right. I understand what you mean. Later Tifa." He nodded her way and showed himself out of the   
house with a stunned look on his face. 'You should have know, you d*mn idiot.' He thought to   
himself.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Tifa said when Cloud tried to appologize, "I think you should sleep   
on the couch." She lifted the baby and motioned to little Aeris, "Come on hunny, bedtime."  
  
Understanding her parents were upset Aeris only pouted instead of protesting and followed   
her mother. After putting her children to bed, Tifa went into her bedroom and locked the door.   
She pulled a pair of old gloves from the bottom drawer and slid them on. Leaving a note for Cloud   
and unlocking the door once more, she slid out the window and took off running in the direction of   
the Icicle Inn airport. With any luck, Cid was waiting for the morning to go back...  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Having finally settled Sephiroth down, Aeris opted to walk around with Lelean for awhile,   
though the other woman did not seem too pleased.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Aeris burst out finally.  
  
Lelean frowned, "I don't want people to know," she sighed, "But I suppose you should."  
  
"Why?" Aeris repeated.  
  
"I'm a Cetra, but I'm not really a Cetra.. You see, while he had you in his hands, Hojo   
used your dna to produce a clone. He wanted to make the perfect mate for Sephiroth. So with your   
dna, Sephiroth's, and Jenova's he tried it. But I-I went insane, along with the others... And at   
the Reunion I died. The only reason I'm here now is because I have your dna." Lelean frowned, "And   
I absolutly hate it.... So I apologize if I'm cold to you."  
  
"I....I'm sorry," Aeris replied, stunned.  
  
"You have no reason to be." Lelean replied, "It was Hojo's doing."  
  
Aeris was silent for a long time, "Were you the only one? With my dna, I mean."  
  
Lelean looked upward, "As far as I know. I could be wrong of course."  
  
===========================================================================================================================  
Hurm, I really dunno if I'll go on with this, if you want to see more review an tell me, kay?   
I'm open for any idea's on this fic too. ::Waves:: taaaaaaaaa ^_^ 


End file.
